Grey-hounds, particularly grey-hounds used in racing, can run at very high speeds for short periods. However, because grey-hounds are exhausted upon completing a race, they are apt to become chilled and ill unless they are immediately covered by a protective garment to keep them warm. The same condition applies prior to being a race since the grey-hound must be allowed to defecate and urinate and is walked or allowed to run briefly for this purpose.
While known garments are available for such use, such garments are one piece garments and are relatively difficult to use. In the first place, once such garments are fitted on grey-hounds, they cannot be removed quickly. Hence prior to a race, such garments must be removed in time to enable a grey-hound to race without carrying the garment, because the contraint and weight of the garment will reduce the racing speed. In addition, an appreciable time is required to fit the garment in place around a grey-hound imediately after completing a race, and during this time the grey-hound can become chilled.